Veelan Vampire
by kittylove
Summary: Draco's sister comes to Hogwarts and isn't the best kind of person to be around. She does get Harry and Draco together in a very funny way.
1. preprologe

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, but Angel. Nothing but the plot idea and one character are mine.

Quick Note: This is my story, but if I make any mistakes I would love to have them pointed out. Don't worry this soon will be a Draco and Harry fic. I just need to get everything that is needed to know out of the way. Thank you. Please read and review.

****

Veelan Vampire

Pre-prologue:

The two of them stared out at the sunset. Tomorrow they would be going to Hogwarts. It was Draco's fifth year and Angel was just about to start. 

"So, tomorrow is the big day. Can't wait to see everything there." Angel sighed, not looking at the person next to her.

"Yup, it is. What did Dumbledore say when he found out that you are a Vampire? I wonder what that old idiot would say if he knew that we come from a long line of proud Veelas." Draco laughed so softly that only Angel could hear him. 

"That man has no idea of what I am. Such a rare thing am I, a Veelan Vampire. He wouldn't care about the Veelan blood in us. He would only think of us as allies in this war." 

"We are allies, but he doesn't know it. How else would he have found the giants? We found them and made them talk to him. That old man thinks that he is in control, when we are."

"Yes.... Draco?"

"What is it Angel?"

"Will you please excuse me? I need to go and hunt."

"Of course I will. Just please don't use the word hunt. You know how I feel about that."

"I'm sorry, I won't try to do it again." Angel whispered in his ear as she vaulted over the railing. 

Draco watched as she ran in to the forest, heading for the town. He hated it when she had to go and feed_. What will she do when she at Hogwarts? They will surely notice it if any of the students die or are injured from blood loss. What would Harry think of our family if he knew the really truth about us? I have to stop thinking about him!_ Draco thought to himself as he walked inside.

Angel wandered into the town near her house to look for someone to feed on. As she did that she thought about her brother._ I know how he feels about me. He's afraid of me. God, he has always been, ever since he saw me feeding from some lady. I don't try to do it in front of him. He knows that I would kill myself before I ever harm him._

Yet, sometimes it feels like there is this thing inside of me that just wants to drink his blood. I can never let it win. Always feels like it's about to.

I smell blood. Prey, sees me and tries to get away. I leap and have her at my will before she knows what is happening. Fresh blood drips down my front. She's dead before I know it. I didn't want to kill her. Too late now. It's more and more like this. I don't want to kill then I do.

I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. The boy my brother loves is there. It's so funny to see him blush whenever we talk about him. What will his beloved say when he finds out that we are both Death Eaters? 

Draco knew that Angel had come into the house a hour ago, but she hadn't come to see him. She usually come to see him after she had feed. Then they would play together( a/n: playing meaning playing an instrument). Deep in thought about her odd behavior, he wandered up the stairs into his room. The minute he entered, he knew something was not right within. Draco started looking around. There! In the corner! 

Draco slowly approached the thing in the corner. In the wizarding world one could never be too careful. As he neared he could feel that it was Angel. Her mind wasn't calm and controlled as it usually was. She was going crazy!

"Angel? Are you okay?" _Stupid question Draco! Of course she isn't okay, why would she be here if she was okay? _Draco thought to himself.

"Draco is that you?" Angel asked, slowly standing up and walking to him.

"Yes Angel it is me."

Draco watched in horror as she walked into the light. She was covered in blood. It was so fresh that it was dripping off of her. At first Draco wanted to believe that it was whoever's blood that she had feed off of that night. Then he saw the cuts on her wrists, the blood welling up and dripping down. Now that he looked harder, she was covered in cuts like that.

"Angel, what the hell happened!!??!!"

"What? Oh, these cuts?"

"Yes those cuts! What else could I be talking about?"

"Well, someone told father that a women was killed by losing all of her blood. They wanted father to have a hunt created to find whoever did this. Father said that he already knew who had done this and they would be taken care of in his way. Then father came looking for me. I had the women's blood all over me. I didn't mean to kill her! I was just feeding and I couldn't stop! He didn't believe me. He took me down to the dungeons and began to hurt me. Or at least he thought that he was hurting me. All he was doing was making feel more and more like a really being, not a killing machine."

"Father did this to you?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? Father did this to me!" Angel laughed hoarsely.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

************************************************************************

Evil Malfoy father!!!!!! Whatever shall we do to him?


	2. prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, but Angel. Nothing but the plot idea and one character are mine.

Quick Note: This is my story, but if I make any mistakes I would love to have them pointed out. Thank you. Please read and review.

****

Veelan Vampire

Prologe

September 1st-

"Angleico, get moving the train is about to leave!" Someone shouted over the crowd. Harry didn't pay any attention to what was said to other people around him. He was busy saying good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After saying good bye to the kind Weasleys, Harry boarded the train that would take him back to Hogwarts. There was only one compartment open, if you could call it that.

"Ron, Hermione, I think I've found some where to sit!" Harry and his friends walked into the compartment. "Guess who is here? Malfoy and some girl."

"Sorry Malfoy if we interupeted some private thing." Ron said meanly.

"Wealesy...."

"No nothing was going on. If I could say on my part I would love it if you would sit here with us. I'd love to get to know more people from Hogwarts. This is my first year, even thought I have been to many other schools before." The girl with Draco said nicely, surprising everyone.

"Umm.. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Wealesy and Harry Potter. Who are you?" Hermione introduced herself and her friends.

"I'm Angleico Veva. Draco and I have been friends since birth. I'm glad to meet you. What house are you all in?"

"We are all in Gryffindor."

"Oh, I see. Even if I'm in a different house can we all be friends?" Angleico asked sweetly.

"Ange, I don't know if that is such a good idea. You know what your parents will say if you are friends with people that are outside of your house." Draco said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I don't care. You know what will happen as will as I do, so why don't we get it started early?" Angleico asked not caring that the others around her were looking at her and Draco oddly.

"You win. If they want to be friends than we will try our best to be their friends." Draco sighed and looked out the window.

"So do you want to be friends?" Angleico asked, turning back to Harry and co. 

"Sure." Was what she got from all of them.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked his new friend.

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now. So tell me all about your selves." Angleico asked cheerfully.

And so they all spent the rest of the trip sharing stories and getting to know each other. Surprising to Harry and co. Draco was a nice person. Also to Draco, Harry and co. were nice to be around. Angel just smiled and watch everything come into play, just how it should.

Hours later Angel was next to Dumbledore when he told the school about her after all of the first years had been sorted into their houses.

"This year we have a very special person joining us. She is starting in her fifth year this year. Please welcome... Angleico Veva! She is the last person to be sorted because I want to introduce her to you all. Please sit on the stool, Miss Veva, and put the hat on."

As Angel started to put the hat on, it started to sing with a new song. 

"Five founders in the beginning.

"Five houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Butterfly.

"Butterfly the last house, most powerful of them all.

"Started by an Angel who fell in love with two of the founders.

"Rare are those who can get in.

"Most are in two houses not just in one.

"I see now many can go in, but few can come out right.

"Butterfly died when no one could find any more to join.

"Three here could join, but won't."

Everyone in the school started to mumble about this newly found out house. This house no one had heard of for years was being reborn. Why did the Hat sing about it now? This was the first time ever that the Hat had sung two songs in one year.

Angel put on the Hat. She was surpised when it started to talk to her.

"Well, my dear it seems that you are a Malfoy at heart, not just in blood. You are loyal to your brother and friends, smarter than even Dumbledore, sly and cunning, but you have no Hufflepuff traits. You would do good in all of the house but that one. Then of coures there is that raw power you have. That's the kind of power I've only seen twice since the Butterfly house truly died. I should put you in that house, but no one else is in it yet. So know this child, your true house is Butterfly. That is the house which would make you as strong as can be. But for know, I'm going to put you in two other house that will make you into someone this world can use. Those houses are: GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN!"

The room gasped as the hat said this. It was the first time in years that someone had been put into more than one house. 

************************************************************************

Angel, Angleico and Ange are the same person, just with different names. Veva is a combo of Veela and Vampire. It is Draco and Angel's mother's name before she married into the Malfoy family. 


End file.
